warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Graystripe/PR
Personality and traits :Graystripe is described as playful, devoted, trustworthy, and stubborn.Revaled on the official website : Relationships Firestar :Graystripe and Firestar were best friends. Graystripe is the first Clan cat Firestar meets, and since then have been inseparable. Their bond is extremely strong, such as Firestar refusing to report his friend despite the gray tom’s forbidden relationship with Silverstream. Even when Graystripe leaves ThunderClan to raise his kits in RiverClan, the two friends still meet up and help each other, as evidenced by his offer to help ThunderClan repair the dens after fire devastates their territory. In the end, Graystripe's loyalty prevented him from attacking Fireheart, even under the command of his new leader, which shows the closeness of their friendship. The degree of trust in their relationship can be seen by the fact that Firestar appoints him as deputy after the battle against BloodClan, saying that he "couldn't be more sure." Firestar later entrusts Graystripe to lead ThunderClan while he and Sandstorm are off rebuilding SkyClan. :Even when Graystripe goes missing for many moons, Firestar refuses to appoint another deputy until there is concrete evidence regarding his death. When he finally admits that Graystripe is more likely than not to be dead, he is shown to be defeated and grief-stricken, showing how much Graystripe's departure has impacted him. Graystripe's eventual return further shows their close friendship. Firestar emphasizes that he would have waited in the forest if it was only his life at stake, implying that he’s willing to give his life for his friend. Many moons later, when Firestar dies in his final confrontation with Tigerstar, Graystripe is shown to be heavily grief-stricken, emphasizing how much his friend's departure has impacted him. Silverstream :Silverstream was Graystripe's first love, and they met when he fell into the ice in the river, which Silverstream saved him from. Graystripe was instantly smitten and fell in love, which Silverstream reciprocated. The two spent a lot of time sneaking out from camp to meet. :When Silverstream falls pregnant with Graystripe's kits, he is overjoyed, but when she dies during childbirth, Graystripe is heartbroken and devastated, and decides to join RiverClan to raise their kits there. Over time, he mends from her passing, though misses her greatly, such as when he was captured as a kittypet and she appealed to him from StarClan, affirming his love for her. Millie : Stormfur and Feathertail : Bumblestripe, Blossomfall, and Briarlight : Dustpelt and Sandstorm : Ravenpaw : Bluestar : Lionheart : Tigerstar : Brackenfur :While Brackenfur was officially Graystripe's apprentice, Graystripe often neglected him to visit Silverstream, leaving Brackenpaw progressing much slower than a normal apprentice. At first, Graystripe was eager to become a mentor and teach Brackenpaw, but he lost interest over time and eventually stopped teaching Brackenpaw all together. This left Fireheart having to mentor Brackenpaw instead of Graystripe, helping Brackenpaw as much as he could. Brackenfur is not hostile towards Graystripe but does seem to have more respect for Firestar rather than his mentor. Though, Brackenfur is still grateful towards Firestar and Graystripe. : Notes and references }} Category:Personality and relationships pages